A Different Me
by XxViolentEndsxX
Summary: When Edward left he didnt know Bella had a secret.She was Not Bella Swan.But Isabella Potter,twin sister to Harry Potter what will happen when she returns to Hogwarts and the Cullen's are there. Will she take them back.During NM&OOTP. Cedric is Alive
1. Chapter 1

********

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!

**Hey! sooo i got a new story... i put 2 of my favorite things together and got this tell me if you like it.**

**So the story Begins...**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home**

I looked around my room in forks. Sad to say that I wouldn't miss it here or anyone for that matter. I flicked my wand so it could pick up my 3 suitcases. Out the door, and headed down the stairs. Charlie had to work late today, so he would not see me. The sad part was that he wasn't even my father. Just some Muggle that I put a spell on to think that him and his ex- wife were my parents. My real parents are James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. I also have a twin brother Harry Potter, otherwise known as the chosen one. Well there were two chosen ones Harry… and me. Lucky for me I didn't have a huge scar on my forehead. My was on my left shoulder blade. I changed from the Brown hair and eyes. To My green eyes with jet black hair with pink highlights.

I looked at the house that had been my home for the past 7 months and casted a spell. When I looked up a minute later I was in front of 12 gimmauled place. I walked up to the door and knocked, I waited and finally the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley. She looked at me with a shocked look before a huge smile spread across her face.

"Isabella! Your back." She said as she hugged me and pulled me into the house. I laughed at her excitement. She was like my second mother ever since I first met her.

"I'm fine . How is everyone… they don't know I'm here I didn't have time to write anyone." I said a bit sad that I didn't tell anyone of my coming back.

"Oh there just fine there all in the kitchen… so do you want to go in?" she asked.

"Yeah let's go I've missed them terribly!" I said excitedly.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was sitting around the table eating. Well Ron was practically inhaling his food.

"Bloody hell Ron, don't you ever come up for air." I said teasing him.

Every ones head turned to me, mouths open wide in shock then there was words flying all of the place. "Isa!" and "Bella!" I smiled as Harry came and hugged me with all his might. He stepped back to look at me. He cut his hair from the last time I saw him. It was no longer in his eyes like it was 7 months ago.

"Missed you lsa" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Missed you to big brother." Harry was older than me by 2 minutes. And when I was younger he never let me live it down. But I always enjoyed having him as a big brother; when ever someone was mean to me he was always there.

I got to hug Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Rumus. I got squeals from Ginny and Hermione. They were both my ultimate best friends. We told each other everything, they looked at me with question. Which was another thing, we could always tell when the other not happy. Same with me and harry who also looked at me. I knew I had to give them explanations.

"How was America, any muggles give you any problems?" asked Sirius. He was Harry and I godfather. But more like a father at times. Especially when it came to me and boys. I remember all the times he helped Harry and I though.

"America was fine, but there was this boy named Mike Newton who had some kind of obsession with me." I said shuddering at the thought of Mike, he was nice and maybe if he didn't follow me around like a lost puppy I maybe would have liked him. Big word _Maybe_.

I sat to talk with everyone. Until the adult decided that they were too tired to stay up any more. They bid us a god night and went to there rooms. All eyes were on me and I started to feel self conscious.

"Spill it Bella." Said Ginny.

"Ok, well while I was in forks I kind of dated someone and feel in love with them," I said the easy part while they all looked. "The thing is him and his family were vampires" I said the last part in a whisper, but of course they all heard me.

"What! Are you out of your bloody mind? He could have killed you!" Harry shouted at me. His face red with anger. Ron, Fred and George weren't any different. Ginny and Hermione looked shocked. Sirius and Rumus came running down and asked what happened. Of course Harry told the and they had the same reaction.

"Calm the hell down!" I nearly screamed "they wouldn't hurt me. I knew what they were but the eyes confused me, they don't drink human blood. And they all ready hurt me, they left." I said when a small sob ripped through me.

They all came to comfort me and said sorry. I missed my family, this is where I belonged and I would do my best to forget everything about the Cullen's but most importantly Edward. I hated them for leaving me, an there wasn't anything that could change my mind

**Edward**

_Bella… Bella… Bella_

That's all I thought about all I saw. My family has been depressed. Well with the exception of Rosalie. Emmett didn't make jokes, Alice wasn't that hyper any more, Esme put on a brave face but was hurting inside from losing a daughter, Jasper was feeling worse from everyone's emotions, and Carlisle wasn't his self lately.

We were all sitting in the living room staring blankly at the TV, when there was suddenly a loud POP, there a bunch of smoke. I looked at the man that had come out of no where. He had on this kind of grey robe and he had a long white beard. His gray eyes had a kind of sparkle to them. We were all stunned silent, so I guess he too that.

"Carlisle, my good friend. It's been a while since the last time I saw you." He said. His voice was low, but very peaceful. I tired to read his thoughts but came up with nothing. He looked at me and smiled, like he knew what I was trying to do and acknowledged the fact it wasn't working.

"Dumbledore my friend, it has been a while." Carlisle said with a smile as he got up to shake hands with the now named man named Dumbledore. Weird name it was, but who was I to complain.

"You know this guy?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, when I was in London for the first years of becoming a vampire. I met a man named Dumbledore. He was a wizard and was trying to start a school where kids could go and learn there power." He said, we all looked at him blankly, like we would really believe this man was a wizard. Which I was pretty sure didn't even excite.

"Wizard… sure" Emmett said. But the next thing we knew he was out of his seat and in the air floating. And yelling.

"Hey, get me down!" Emmett yelled, I never knew a vampire could be sick to there stomach, but surly Emmett was feeling it. Dumbledore; eyes still sparkling, let Emmett down.

"Believe me now" he asked, everyone nodded and he smiled. "Fantastic, I need a favor. I nee you to protect the chosen ones. The Dark Lord is after them and we need some one to protect them as well as Hogwarts" he said calmly.

"Of course we will, but if I may ask who are the chosen ones and the Dark Lord." Carlisle asked.

"The chosen ones are Harry James Potter and his sister Isabella Marie Lily Potter. Their parents were murdered by the Dark Lord. And that's all the information I can give you at this moment, I will explain the rest once you get to Hogwarts." He said "I'll be sure to comeback next week to take you there. Goodbye Cullen's" and with that he was gone.

It was a while before any one spoke. But when they did it made want to rip their throat out.

"Did you notice how he said _Isabella Marie_ Lily Potter" Emmett said. I looked at him with a murderous glare.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence." I said but I was not really. To have the same First and Middle name as Bella. But I didn't know even if it was her that she would take me back. I left her and I'm pretty certain she hates us… hates me.

It had been a week and as promised Dumbledore came back. We were all packed thanks to Alice. And with a flick of his hand we were off. I fell to the ground real hard. It didn't hurt. But the way here made me kind of sick everyone else had fallen to the ground as well. Well except Dumbledore. We all got our stuff when we heard people talking in front of us.

"Potter, you don't have anyone here. I suggest you move." Said a blond boy

"Well Mallfoy, I don't have to, Professor said for me and Ron to meet him here." Said the boy who I was guessing was Potter.

"Very right Harry. I suggest you move right along Mr. Mallfoy." Said Dumbledore. Draco sneered at harry and the red headed boy, but left. But you could here him say "Just wait Potter"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I would like you to meet the Cullen's. They will be here to protect Hogwarts." He said, both boys stood in shock at us. I couldn't get a good read on there minds maybe cause there thought were all over the place. But the red head talked.

"Bloody Hell," he said his expression turned to a mad one just like Harry's. He asked the professor in he could leave. Once the professor said yes he stalked off. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Harry, they will be protecting you and Isabella." He said Harry's eyes grew wide

"Like hell they are, my sister and I can protect ourselves just fine." He said. But the look on Dumbledore's face was other wise. He let out a sigh.

"Excellent, you will show them around. Then bring them to the Great hall. I would like to announce the return of your sister." Dumbledore said. But my family's minds were else were.

_Return… Return… She was gone… It could be Bella, Edward_

"Yes Professor." He said deflated. Dumbledore left after giving us a smile.

Harry turned to us and his eyes were cold.

_What the hell did we do to you freak._

Those thought were easy to identify, it was Rosalie of course.

"My names Harry, I guess you know that already. Since you'll be around I'll have to introduce my sister and friends. But you will meet them when it's time to go to the dinning all. Follow me." he said. As he turned around and walked. We all followed him.

He showed us the whole school, which took us a whole our and a half. By the time he was done. Kids were going to the Great hall all wearing robs. Which of course to Alice this school had no fashion sense?

We were walking when we saw the red head from earlier came to Harry holding a robe over his arm. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and put it on.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said as him and Ron walked towards the to huge wooden doors.

"No problem, Isa would have had your ass if you forgot it. And she's scary when she's angry." Ron said with a laugh. They kept walking Ron went to sit down but harry walked us up to the to the front were all the teacher were.

"Harry, very nice to see you. I heard Isabella was back." Said a Woman.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall she is back" harry said with a smile.

We all got sorted; Esme was going to be a Muggles Studies teacher, much to her liking. While Carlisle was going to be in the Hospital wing. Then came the hat, Alice, Emmett and I were in Gryffindor. Jasper was put into Raven Claw and Rosalie was put in Slytherin. We were all seated when Wimbledon went up to speak.

"The new people that you have seen are here to protect Hogwarts. They are Vampires, but don't be afraid they drink only human so they are not a threat to any of us. On that note I would like to welcome back a student who left for reasons but is back. Please welcome back Isabella Potter!" Dumbledore said. The Gryffindor broke into around of applause, from their thoughts she was part of there house. Then she walked through all my family's thoughts were the same.

_Bella!_

**I hope you enjoyed it... Review Please. And if you havent already can you please read my other stories. Thanks again for reading, it means alot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!**

**Hey! I'm glad so many people enjoyed it, to answer the question that i saw alot. I don't know if it's gonna be Cannon or Non Cannon. So to make it fair I put up a Poll, it is on my Profile so go vote for who you want Bella to be with. Also another one to answer You don't have to worry, I'm not going to kill Sirius. The polls going to be up until Oct 31. So you have until Halloween to vote. Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I was getting off the train when I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and saw nothing. So I kept walking, but then there was someone in front of me. I looked up to see Cedric, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Cedric!" I screamed and gave him a big hug. He laughed; I always had a crush on him. I remember the last time I saw it was The Triwizard Tournament. Harry and I names were both put into the goblet even though we didn't put them. While doing the tournament I grew close to Cedric. He became one of my closes friends, during the last round he almost died. Voldermort didn't expect me to be there so he only bond Harry. He was going to cast a killing spell on Cedric but I stopped him, but he still got some of Harry's blood to give him power.

When we got back to Hogwarts, He thanked me many times for saving his life. I already had a crush on him, but he had a girlfriend, Cho Chang. I never liked her and she never liked me. I heard from many people she was jealous that I could many boys. But the sad thing was that she was going out with Cedric, she had a huge crush on Harry. Also another reason she hated me, I was Harry's was twin and I was closer to him than she was.

In the end Cedric broke up with Cho so she tried to go to Harry, but Harry didn't like her that way anymore. He liked Ginny. Lots of Hogwarts drama. This is one of the reasons that I left for a while.

"Hey, Isa I heard you were coming back this year. Its going to be great to have you back." He said. It was easy to just stare at Cedric. He had brown hair and he had Gray kind of blue eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them that all I could do was nod. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going with the rest on his friends. I looked behind me to see Ginny and Hermione to see them giving me a smug smile. They always teased me about my crush on Cedric.

I blushed and looked down. They started walking and I followed them, we finally got to the carriage and got settled. Not soon after we were at Hogwarts, I went to the Gryffindor house to set my things up in Ginny, Hermione and I room. Then we sat down in the room just talking until it was time to go down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore said he wanted to announce me being back to everyone.

I put on my robe and did my hair; my side bang was covering my right eye. It's the only part of my hair that didn't have pink in it. But I could change my appearance if I wanted to. I noticed I took long and ran down to the great hall. I heard Dumbledore talking which meant I got there in time.

"Please welcome back Isabella Potter!" excitement in every word. I walked through the door. My house broke into applause. I smiled, but I didn't last long when I saw a pair of golden eyes I thought I'd never see again. I walked to sit next to Harry and he put his arm around me.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Ginny, I couldn't answer so Harry answered for me.

"The Cullen's are here and they know that Isa's here." He said anger in his voice. They all looked at me with sympathy. But dug into there food .

I looked around to see where the other Cullen's where. I saw Rosalie at the Slytherin Table, which was a perfect match for her, she had no heart. I saw Jasper at Raven Claw, which is good for him. He fit right in there. I looked at the front and saw Carlisle and Esme looking at me. I turned my head and took a sip of my pumpkin juice

That's how dinner went I could feel all there eye's on me but I refused to look up from my plate. I didn't want to see them, but I wanted to know why they were here. They left, everyone was done and we started to head for the door, but Dumbledore called Harry and I names.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter can you come up here, And Mr. Diggory as well." He said

I looked at Cedric to find him looking at me. I turned my head into Harry's shoulder. He asked Harry something but I was really paying attention. He hugged me and held me while the Cullen's stared. We came to a stop in front of them.

Oh this should be good.

**Edward**

You wouldn't have been able to tell it was Bella. But I spent a lot of time with her to know. She still had her scent which gave it away to us completely. Her hair was black with pink highlights; she had a side bang that cover her right eye. This was the only part of her hair that didn't have pink in it. But the thing that caught me was her green eyes. They reminded me of the ones I use to have, but they were lighter.

I sat there, the whole dinner watching her, as well as all my family, They thought she looked different but still the same. I caught the thoughts of the boy we saw earlier. Draco.

_Well look at that the potter twins are back together… I'll be sure to make their lives a living hell. We maybe cousins, but I'll be dammed if I let them get off easy._

I looked at him and glared, I now understood what the Slytherin table was for, Cold hearted people. I'm guessing Rose will make some nice friends.

Dumbledore said he would get students to show us to our rooms. So we waited till everyone was gone and me and my siblings plus Carlisle and Esme were standing with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter can you come up here, And Mr. Diggory as well." He said

We saw Bella stiffen and turn to Harry, here friends said bye. And they made there way to us. Along with another boy, He looked at Bella Then Harry.

"What's with Isa?" he asked.

"There from her past, she met them when she went to America. She dated one of them and they left her." Harry said anger in his voice. The boy looked at Bella, Harry gave her to him and he hugged her. While glaring at us, they finally reached us. They stood and waited.

"Harry, Isabella I would like you to show the Cullen children to there room. And seeing as Cedric knows the school just as well as you does he will be coming with you as well." He said. My family didn't think they would really do it. But to our surprise.

"Yes, Professor" they said at the same time. He nodded and left. We stood there in silence until Cedric broke it.

"Well, lead the way Harry" he said. Harry looked at us once then nodded and stalked off towards the door. Cedric followed. We walked around the School Dropping Rosalie at the Slytherin house. Then Jasper at the Raven Claw, Then Cedric went to the HufflePuff he gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before going. Then we followed Harry and Bella to the Gryffindor house. Alice was going to be in a room with Bella and her friends. While me and Emmett are with Harry and his friend Ron.

This was going to be something.

**Alice**

I was sitting in the common room with Edward and Emmett. Everyone else was a sleep; I sat staring into the fire when I got a vision.

"_I can't do this Cedric" Bella said, her vise filled with sadness._

"_Yes you can, I've loved you for a while. Isa, I'm not like him. I won't leave you, I promise. I broke up with Cho because I wanted you, but you left and I never got the chance to tell you." Cedric said with love in his eyes. "Please, just give me a chance. I swear you'll never regret it."_

_Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded her head, Cedric smiled and hugged her while spinning her around. Bella was giggling, she put her down. They looked up at each other. And started leaning in._

"_Isa…" Cedric whispered they're lips just a centimeter away from each other…_

I came back and looked at Edward who had a pained expression on his face.

"Alice…" he said, his voice had no emotion.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't know when it's going to happen, but it's soon" I said and I put a hand on his shoulder. He just shook it off. And buried his head in his hands.

"It's not going to happen; I'm going to stop it. I'm going to make her see that I left her to protect her, for her own good. I still love her Alice I cant let this happen, Just watch her run into this guys arms." He said and got up pacing

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Emmett said, He hated being out of what ever was going.

"Cedric is in love with Bella, and he plans to tell her soon." I said as I watched Edward pace back and forth. Edward looked at me with anger, like his own way of saying that it wasn't happening, but he never knew.

"Oh, well I saw the way she acted around Cedric. An I think she love him too." Emmett said in a low voice. But Edward heard him.

"She is not in love with him." Edward snarled as his pacing grew faster and he was becoming more of a blur.

I wish things would have happened differently. If Edward would have never left we could have avoided this problem. But he thought he was protecting her, I don't know what's going to I just want my best friend back.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It's alot shoter than the first Chapter but I'm not feeling well today but I wanted to get this out to everyone. Thanks for Reviewing and Reading and Dont forget to Vote. Luv u!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward: come on...**

**Me: Whatever... i don't own Twilight or Harry Potter **

**Hey! I'm back i decided to update so that the next time i update the Poll will be over and i will know who to put Bella with. Sor far only 7 people voted and it's a tie. So you guys need to vote or i don't know who to put her with. OK anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Feeling**

Today we were going to Diagon Ally. Of course the Cullen's would be with us, but on the bright side Cedric said he would come with us as well and that made my day. I woke up in the morning to find something to wear. When I was in forks I had to pretend that I had no style at all. But in truth I do, I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange shirt. I put on my converse did my hair and make up and was on the way down to the Common room with Ginny and Hermione.

We passed Alice and she looked up and stared at me in shock, I smirked and walked pass her. Ginny and Hermione laughed the whole way to the Great Hall; Alice was following close behind us. I walked in to see Harry and Ron already sitting there with Emmett and _Him_. I sat down next to Harry, He looked pissed.

"What's wrong, oh dear brother" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just I didn't get any sleep last night cause of Ron's snoring. Then stupid Draco decided that today was pick on a Potter day. This day just gets better and better" He said through his teeth.

"Hey! I don't snore that loud." Ron said.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and I snorted. Ron turned to glare at us. I took a sop of my pumpkin juice. When I put the cup down I felt like someone was watching me, I turned my head to see Cedric smiling at me. I smiled back, blushed and looked down.

"Hey, you know I was thinking that we should have Quiddicth tryouts soon." Harry said with a small smile. He knew how much I loved Quiddicth, that's part of the reason I was Co- Captain. Well I was with Harry as the other Captain.

"Are you bloody kidding me? You tell me this now! I should bloody murder you." I said and I hit him upside his head. I was pissed he could have told me sooner cause I was sure he thought about this a long time ago.

"Ow, damn Isa no need to hit me. Yes I thought of this a while a go but I didn't think about it much until you came back. Jeez, for a small person you hit bloody hard." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

I just smiled sweetly like I use to do when we were younger. I looked up to see Alice and Emmett both grinning at me, while Edward just looked at me. I looked down uncomfortable.

It was soon time to go. We all put on jackets, but we wanted to go and see Hagrid. Rosalie and Jasper wanted to come and stay with the family so we were all going to see said he would meet us when we got to Diagon alley. I missed so much, the last time I saw him was at the Yule Ball, he was there when we got back from the grave yard but I had no time to say hi after what happened. We went down the hill to his little house.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" we yelled as we run down as fast as we could with out slipping. We pushed the door open and stepped inside.

**Edward**

Since we were on order with Dumbledore, we had to follow Harry and Bella where they went as well as their friends. We were going to Diagon Alley, but they said they wanted to see a friend. We walked out the school, and they started running down the hill which I could see down there.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" They were yelling.

_What the fuck…_

_Who the freak is Hagrid…_

_What is with this school and its weird names?_

They ran until they were in front of the door. They pushed it open and walked inside. We followed them in to surrounding something. But then it got up… and holy hell it was huge. He had long hair and a long beard. He looked down at them with a smile as they kept talking at once.

_Wow he's HUGE!_

_Holy Shit! He has a weird name just like dumbly- door_

Of course Emmett would get his name wrong. I wonder how many times his mom dropped him on the head when he was a baby. Hagrid finally looked up from the excited visitors.

"Well you don't introduce me to the other people with you?" he said. His voice was gruff.

"Oh, sorry. Hagrid this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward. Dumbledore sent them here to keep me and Isa safe from Voldermort." Harry said.

" Ahh… Voldermort still out for you. Hmmm… What brings you guys by" he said a small smile on his lips.

"Well Isa wanted to some and see you since she hasn't seen you for a while, and we came cause we promised you we would come as soon as we could. It's been a while since we saw you, so Isa gave us a reason to come." Said Hermione

" Ahh… I see but you really should get going if you want to go to Diagon Alley." He said as he gave everyone a hug and gave us a smile. They ran out the house and we tried to catch up. The trip to Diagon Alley was something very different, but as soon as we got there my annoyance and anger were riding high.

"Isa!" said a voice behind us. Everyone turned to see Cedric running up to us. Well

"Isa" as he said he stopped in front of her and gave her a big hug, she giggled. I looked away but Harry caught my eye. He was staring at the scene before him a smile playing on the edge of his lips. I tried to read his mind again but only got snippets.

_Happy… Heart… Isa… Cedric… Needs_

I couldn't figure out what he was thinking but I had a pretty good guess. He wanted Bella to be happy with Cedric. I could get that after all I broke his little sister's heart. But if I could get her to listen to me she could see that I could be with her rather than Cedric.

"You want to go get Butter Beer… I'm pretty sure Harry would like to take everyone to the Quiddicth Shop" he said. His eyes were pleading and she nodded, she gave her friends a hug and Harry a kiss on the cheek. A walked hand and hand with Cedric to get what ever was Butter Beer.

I needed to get her back if it was the last thing I did.

**Cedric**

I have always liked Isa; I just thought I never had a chance. I mean she never dated anybody. So I went out with Cho, that's when the Triwizard Tournament. I was happy that I was picked but then something I didn't think would happen suddenly changed everything. Both the Potter twins names were called, which was impossible because they were under 18. Everyone thought that they planned to put their names in the goblet; even their own friends didn't believe them.

But I could see the way Isa and Harry acted when there names were called.

"_A we have our 3 champions! Now Th-"Dumbledore was cut off but the goblet. It turned blue then it shot in the air. Two pieces of paper came down and Dumbledore caught them. He stared at the paper for a moment before he spoke._

"_Harry and Isabella Potter…" They didn't come up. "HARRY AND ISABELLA POTTER" This time they both came up looking scar_e_d._

"_Did you two put your names in the Goblet?" he asked_

"_No Professor" the said at the same time. Every one was looking; I could tell no one believed them._

That's what started the beginning of Isa and I friendship. We got closer because of the whole Tournament, and if it wasn't for her I would be dead.

_We were in a grave yard and no one was around. I could only see Harry no sign of Isa. I saw Harry grab his forehead and fall to the ground I ran over to him to see what happened. _

_But I heard someone walking so I turned around and held my wand up._

"_Who's there…? Show yourself" I said as I walked closer. I stopped when I heard a voice._

"_Kill… Him." It said then there was green light and I was thrown backwards. I looked up to see Isa standing there, Red coming out of her wand fighting the green… Finally it stopped and she looked at me. Her eyes sad and had tears in them as she ran to me and hugged me. I knew then that she had saved my life… and I was in love._

**OK! That explains a little how Cedric is feeling so I'm not updating until like Tuesday... so If you celebrate Halloween hope you enjoy it and if you don't... well enjoy what ever you dod celebrate. Review please and Vote. I'm glad that you guys read but i need your opinion and it would mean a lot if you Reviewed and Voted. Remember Poll comes down on Sunday. Again thanks for reading and have a awesome Halloween.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Yada Yada Yada I don't own Twilight!

**Hello! I'm soooooo sorry i didnt put this up on Tuesday, i was busy with school and when i did update i completely forgot that i had to update this story. So not many people voted, but we have a winner to who Bella should be with and the winner is *Drum Roll*... Cedric Diggory. I was kind of surprised because he was barley there in Goblet Of Fire but anyway here's the chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love**

**Edward**

I watched the memories flow through Cedric's head, I watched as he recalled the day Bella saved his life. A how he realized at that moment that he loved her, I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. Jasper looked at and raised his eye brows, feeling my grief.

_Edward… are you all right._

I nodded my head and looked down, getting Bella back was going to be hard but I would make sure I did everything in my power for her to know that I loved her. If she took me back I would claim it to be the happiest day of my life. If she doesn't I would live with it, it would be her choice and right now I could see it that Cedric really did love her and she may have the same feelings.

"Okay then, well lets get own going." Harry said. He started walking to the store in which I guess was the Quiddcth store. We all followed him, once we got there they ventured all over the place. We learned that Quiddcth was a sport that required brooms.

"Ha-ha! You can't be serious… really this place is getting weirder and weirder." Emmett said with a snort. Harry and Ron shot him a glare and he quickly shut up. We thought the sport required a ball, but again we were wrong.

"No we don't use a ball we use a Snitch, it's completely different from a ball." Ron said. They kept telling us things about Quiddicth and we ended up spending most of our time there until they got thirsty, they wanted something call Butter beer.

We were walking when we were stopped by a girl who by the color of her scarf was a Raven Claw like Jasper. She didn't notice anyone else; from her thought all she saw was Harry.

"Hi Harry!" the girl said and she batted her eyes at him. I looked and saw him cringe.

"Hey Cho, how are you." He said I saw from the corner of my eye that Ginny had moved closer to Harry.

"Oh, I'm good. I heard Isabella was back, where is she?" Cho asked even though she didn't really care, she wanted an excuse to talk to Harry.

"Yeah… she is, um she left with Cedric somewhere and we haven't seen her since." Harry said as his voice became sad.

"Oh well good for her. I'll see you around then" Harry nodded his head and she left with a smile. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"That girl never bloody gives up does she?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sadly no. She all over me now that Isa's back, you know how much she hate her" he said with a shake of his head.

We got to were that wanted and they al got there Butter beer, which I have to say looked nasty, it also smelled utterly disgusting. They all talked while I and my sibling just sat talking quietly. We were soon back at Hogwarts when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward… you have to talk with Bella, Cedric is planning on telling her tonight. You have to do it soon._

I looked at Alice and nodded, then walked into the Common room where Bella was sitting next to the fireplace.

"Um… Bella could I talk to you for a second?" I asked, she looked up at me and then was silent for awhile.

"Okay."

**Bella**

When I was with Cedric in Diagon Alley, it was easy to be with him. We joked like we had just seven months ago. We were drinking our Butter beer when I heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Well, if it isn't little Isa Potter." I looked up to see the idiot himself Draco Malfoy. Just looking at him brought back memories, like when Hermione punched him in the face. Have to say it was funny watching her do that. Well then there was Mad Eye turning him into a ferret.

"Well hello Ferret." I said with a sweet smile, he looked at me in disguise and stalked away. I looked up and saw that Cedric was trying to hold his laughter. He was there when Mad Eye turned Draco into a ferret so he knew why I called him that.

After that we just hung around and did nothing really special until we ended up back at Hogwarts. He said goodbye and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I walked into the Common room to see no one there. I sat down next to fireplace thinking.

Did I love Cedric? I had a crush on him for a while, but after today I was starting to feel a different feeling. But then there was Edward… I loved him, until he left and broke my heart. I couldn't take that chance and give it back to him.

I was so occupied in my thoughts I didn't hear Edward come in.

"Um… Bella could I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

I knew what this might be about and I made up my mind. I looked at him for a while then I finally said.

"Okay" I got up from my place on the floor and walked with him out to the Forbidden Forest. We weren't allowed to be out here but since I was with Edward it was alright.

"Um… I don't know how to say this but, I still love you and I want to know if you feel the same or not. If you don't its aright, I know I put this down on myself by leaving you. But still even if you say you don't I will always love you no matter what and nothing will change that. I left you because I wanted you to have a normal life, not one filled with Vampires." He seemed to take a breath but I couldn't be sure "I know you might hate me and not return my love. But even then I would at least like it if we could be friends, that's all I ask" he said

I was going to break his heart. I never wanted to do this but it needed to be done, but at least he wouldn't hate me and would want to be my friend.

"Edward… I love you. But I can't be with you, I love Cedric. But I will always have a place for you in my heart and you will never leave it. You were my first love and hopefully you'll be my friend." I said as I looked at the ground. I felt his arms around me and I turned into them.

"It's alright, I understand. It is hard… but I understand" and with that he let me go. The look on his face made me want to cry, I kissed his cheek before heading back to Hogwarts. Just as I got there Cedric came running down the hall.

"Hey Isa! Come and take a walk with me" he said as he stopped in front of me, he was breathless. I looked up at him and wondered what this talk was going to be about. I finally gave in.

"Yeah sure, let's go."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Review and all that good stuff, im really like super tired cause its almost 2:30 where i am, but i wanted to get this out so you guys wouldn't hate me. Well until i update again Thank you for Reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER EVERYTHING GOES TO SM AND J.K. ROWLING**

**HEY... you must hate me but i have the chapter and i hope you all enjoy it. and can you look past any mistakes cause i did this in a rush so there might be multiple**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 5: Big Brother**

Cedric and I walked outside and sat down next to a tree. He seemed in deep thought, as we sat there he took several deep breaths and he finally looked at me. His blue-gray eyes looked into my green and I got lost until he said something.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here" he took another deep breathe "Isa… I brought you here to tell you my feelings. I can't hold them in any longer and I don't think I can be just friends with you anymore." He said

I wonder where he was getting at… did he not want o be friends with me anymore. I couldn't understand what he wanted to say and it scared me to no end.

"Isa…" he took a deep breath before taking one of my hands in his. " I love you, and I can't go through this year not knowing if you feel the same way or not. I did last year but this year is going to be different."

I knew I loved Cedric, but it was too soon even though I worked things out with Edward I feared that if I let Cedric in my heart he would take it and rip it out. Leave it like Edward and never look back.

I searched his eyes to see what he was really saying but all I saw was Love, Hope and Fear.

"I can't do this Cedric" I said, even to me my voice was filled with sadness.

"Yes you can, I've loved you for a while. Isa, I'm not like him. I won't leave you, I promise. I broke up with Cho because I wanted you, but you left and I never got the chance to tell you." Cedric said with love in his eyes. "Please, just give me a chance. I swear you'll never regret it."

I looked at him, my eyes were blurry and I had to make a choice if I could be with him. If I would take that chance and let him in my heart and trust him with it. But I knew Cedric and I knew he was a caring person and I could do it for him, he was my best friend and I would take it to the next stop by letting him in my heart. I nodded my head, Cedric smiled, jumped to his feet and pulled me with him and hugged me while spinning around. I was giggling, and he put me down.

Once he put me down I looked up and was surprised by how close he was. It seemed like something was pulling me to him and I started to lean in, so did he.

"Isa…" Cedric whispered our lips just a centimeter away from each other and then our lips touched.

I wouldn't say there was sparks that everyone says happen, but let's just say my legs gave out from under me and Cedric rapped his hand around my waist to keep me standing. The kiss was slow but it started building. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for access I granted him it and opened my mouth to him and his tongue came into my mouth and came in contact with mine as they battled.

My hands went up his shoulders to his neck and I rapped my fingers into his hair and gave a gentle tug. He moaned and his hands rubbed up my sides, this went on for I don't know how long but when we both finally couldn't breath no more we pulled apart both of us panting.

"Wow…" he said, I looked up and smiled at him, his smile could rival mine. His eyes were shinning with happiness and he pulled me in for a hug, I rested my head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head.

We were like that for a while till I finally said I had to get to bed, he walked me to the Gryffindor Common room and kisses me with a promise to see me tomorrow. I watched him walk away and turned to enter the common room. To my surprise no one was there, I half accepted Alice or Emmett. I walked into my room and saw that Ginny and Hermione were already asleep, I changed into my pajamas and close my eyes and slept to a dream of Cedric.

**Harry**

I walked down stairs into the common room with Ron when I saw the Cullen's. I still didn't like them but it wasn't like I could stop them from being around they were here to protect us and I couldn't stop that. I looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny but no Isa. She was always with them.

"Ginny, where's Isa?" Ron asked as he noticed she was missing as well. We all walked to the Great Hall with the Cullen's following right behind.

"I don't know, I woke up and she wasn't there. Hermione said Isa told her she would see us in the Great Hall because she had to somewhere." We sat down at the table and where eating when I saw Ron had stopped eating which was weird. So I looked up to see him looking at the door. I turned around and saw Isa and Cedric come in holding hands; he kissed her and went to sit at the Huffle Puff table while she came to sit with us she had her head down. But as soon as she sat down we all went crazy, well I did.

"Isabella Marie Lily Potter, what the bloody hell was that!" I said through gritted teeth

"Um… that was me kissing my boyfriend" she said as she looked down at her plate.

"What!" we all said, even the Cullen's. I looked at Edward to see him looking down. I felt bad for him. Even though he left her I knew he had love for her from the way he acted around her and how he watched her every move.

He looked up at me and smiled at me a little. I looked back at Isa to see her looking at me with pleading eyes. I was very protective of her when it came to boys as being her older brother it was an instinct.

"You're dating Cedric?" I asked in as calm of a voice as I could, I knew if wasn't enough for her cause she never relaxed.

"Yes, um we talked yesterday and you didn't see me in the morning because he wanted to make it official." She said

I let it go after that, I could tell she was didn't want to talk about it now. We were getting up and started to walk out the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall called us. I saw Isa already left with Cedric so I hoped it wouldn't be important.

"Dumbledore would like you to go to his study and take the Cullen's with you. He would also like Isabella there." She said

"Can Ron, Hermione and Ginny come as well?" I asked.

"Sure." She nodded. And turned to leave.

As we walked out the Great Hall I stopped dead in my tracks. There in a heated kiss was Cedric and Isa. I couldn't talk because I would have started yelling at her. I looked at Hermione and she looked at me with sympathy.

"Ummm… Bella" she said. It was like Isa didn't hear her so she tried again and it was the same response and I lost my temper.

"ISABELLA POTTER!" I yelled. She jumped away from Cedric and looked me as well as everyone behind me. She blushed and looked down; this was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**i know it's short but bare with me.**

**okay so my reason for not updating is... i had lots of school and i felt bad that i didn't update so yeah, um i would like 6 reviews because a lot of you read this story which i am grateful for but not all review and i want your opinion in my story. so yeah if i could get 6 reviews or more I'll update again on Friday or Saturday. Thanks for Reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER**

**Hi, I'm sorry this is really late but life is crazy for me right now. OK a few things i want to address, first Cedric is not going to die. Second Edward and Cedric do not look alike and if you want to see how Cedric looks like there is a picture on my profile of how he looks like to me. The reason they don't look a like is because Rob played Cedric when he was a teen and if you see pictures from the movie he looks different then he does now. Well not really but you get the point.**

**OK so some people had questions about the whole make it official comment. This should clear it up, it starts up when Bella or Isa wakes up the morning after Cedric and her told each other their feelings. So here we go...**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up to see Ginny still sleep in bed. I looked at Hermione's bed and saw that she wasn't there, so I got up and did my morning routing. Then I got dressed, did my hair and make up. And got my robe and headed out the door, I saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fire place reading a book. She looked up at me when I came in.

"Um… you just missed Cedric he wanted to give this to you nut since you weren't here he gave it to me to give to you." She said as she gave me a rose with a note attached to it.

_Meet me in front of the Huffle Puff common room in 10, _

_I forgot to make it official_

_With love,_

_Cedric_

I smiled, a looked up at Hermione to see her staring at me with eyes brows raised. I just shook my head n looked back down at the rose.

"Um… I'm going to meet you guys in the Great Hall I have some things I need to take care of." I said as looked back up at her.

She gave me a questioning look, but nodded her head any way. I put my robe on before I walked out the common room and made my way to the Huffle Puff common room. When I got there, Cedric was standing fidgeting with his scarf. He looked up at me as I walked down the hall and a smile graced his face. As his blue gray eyes sparkled, when I was only a few steps away from him he pulled me in for a hug.

"Isa… I was starting to think you weren't going to come." He said as he buried his face in my hair.

"I was, but I just got down to the common room when Hermione gave me the rose. So if I may ask… why did you ask me to meet you here?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Well… I realized that I never asked you something last night after the whole kiss." He said as he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek "so I wanted to make sure we had a relationship and that it was known to you."

I looked up at him questioningly as he took my hand and we walked to the Great Hall. We were going at a slow pace so I could tell we would get there after Harry. Which was not good, I would have to explain to him about me coming in the Great Hall with Cedric.

Ever since we were little Harry had taken on the role of the big brother. Which meant being protective of me all the time. I remember the fight we would get in because he would lose his temper when ever I talked to a guy. When ever we faced Voldermort Harry did every thing in his power to protect me, even if it meant him getting hurt. I loved him for it but it always turned out bad when he did that.

Like with the Triwizard Tournament, when we were in the maze with all the players. I got caught in the vine and it was taking me back. Harry wouldn't let me go, I'm glad he didn't or else I wouldn't have been there when he faced Voldamort with Cedric.

Cedric stopped walking, but we were still not close to the Great Hall and turned to look at me.

"I didn't do this last night so I'm doing it now. Isabella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend." He asked, even though he knew my answer he was still nervous and it was cut to see him all nervous. I already knew what I was going to say so not to make him wait any longer than he should I said.

"Yeah I would love to be your girlfriend Cedric." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. As soon as out lips touched I forgot about the out side world vanished. All I could focus on were his lips and how they were on mine. So the one kiss turned into a make out session right in the middle of the hall way. His hands were moving down to my robe when we heard.

"WOOO! Yea! Get her Ced!" I turned my head to see some Cedric friends stand a few feet away from us cheering. Cedric and I looked down both of us blushing before he waved to them and we made our way to the Great Hall. Cedric held my hand as we got to the door.

I saw Harry and everybody were already there. So I turned to Cedric to see him smiling at me. I blushed and looked away, but he pulled me in for anther kiss. It was just a peck on the lips but it was enough that I almost feel to my feet.

" I'll see you after breakfast" he said as he turned and walked to his table I made way to go to my friends and brother were with my head down. As soon as I sat down, I waited for hell to break lose.

"Isabella Marie Lily Potter, what the bloody hell was that!" Harry said through gritted teeth

"Um… that was me kissing my boyfriend" I said as I looked down at my plate, which was empty.

"WHAT!" everyone chorused. I started filling my plate and then I took a sip of my pumpkin juice so my throat wouldn't be dry. I looked up at Harry to see him looking at Edward, but he soon turned to me and saw my pleading eyes. He knew he had to calm down.

"You're dating Cedric?" he asked in a calm voice that made me cringe.

"Yes, um we talked yesterday and you didn't see me in the morning because he wanted to make it official." I said as I looked in his eyes. I didn't want to talk about it any more so we all went back to eating. Soon breakfast was over and I rushed out of the common room before anyone could see me. I ran right in to Cedric.

"Whoa, in a rush Isa?" he smiled as his arms went around my waist. Instead of answering I got on my tippy toes and touched my lips to his. Of course this resulted in a full out make out session. I didn't hear any body behind us or my name but then I heard the voice of a very angry Harry.

"ISABELLA POTTER!" I jumped away from Cedric and turned to look at every one that stood there, all faces held the expression of shock. Well not Harry, his face had flushed red and his green eyes blazed. I blushed and looked down. I'm sure this could be more embarrassing, right.

* * *

**So you now see Bella view on things, update will be less frequent but I promise when I have my winter break I will make it up to you guys. So can you review would mean alot, um yeah that's about all. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER**

**I haven't updated this story for about a month and I am sorry I have no explanation for that but I have a chapter so I hope you enjoy =) Any mistakes I am very sorry.**

**

* * *

**

A Different Me

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

I looked at Harry and his red face but turned away; I looked at Cedric and could tell he felt really awkward with the whole situation. He was looking everywhere he could except Harry and the group. His cheeks were also tinted with a light shade of pink as he looked down at me.

"I guess I will see you later than Isa" He leaned down for a kiss but than remembering what happened he made a quick call by putting it on my cheek. He looked up at the group and nodded.

"Umm…bye" he said as he turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight I turned back to Harry. His face back to its normal color but his eyes still held anger.

"We are needed in Dumbledore's study I believe you are not busy at the moment?" he asked in a scary calm voice.

I nodded and started to walk with him towards Dumbledore's office. I caught a look at Edward who was looking down. I felt something inside me drop, I didn't love him lie I use to but I knew I would always have something for him. He was my first love and I was his I know how hard it was for him to see me with Cedric. But he wouldn't show it fully.

He would bottle it up and keep it there; I looked away before I could feel really guilty about what I had done to him and kept my head down. I felt two hands come around mine and looked to see Hermione and Ginny smiling at me as we walked. We walked to Dumbledore's office said the pas word and walked in to see him sitting at his desk looking over something. He looked up as we walked in and put away what ever he was looking at. I turned and Saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you all where coming in, all of you have a seat" he said as we all sat down. He was always a peace full man something I didn't get at all. I mean there had to be at least one person who got him angry and he was not all peace full. Ph wait I know a person.

Voldermort or _The Dark Lord _as everyone called him.

Dumbledore looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking which always creeps me out about he had a feeling about what I was thinking.

" Well, I realize that the Cullen's know nothing about your history so I thought you could tell them about this as well as the things that has happened with the Dark Lord" he said as he looked between Harry and I. I looked at Harry because I didn't want to explain what has happened in our life's which one made me leave home and go to America.

" As well as Isabella explaining her time in America because I have not heard about what it was like and I would like to know what things had happened that led you to come back." He said with a smile. I always hated that he was one of the few people who insisted to use my full name. It sounded too formal, which is why everyone had different names for me. Bella, Isa, Izzy, Bells, Belly (one that Emmett uses a lot), Ella. You get the point. But I also dreaded telling my friends about James biting me, I didn't tell them because I know how they will react and I don't want to see that. I looked at Harry and he sighed and looked at Dumbledore.

"Cant we just show them it will be much easier than telling them than after they go through all of our memories, Isa can tell us about her time in America." He said.

Harry knew I was hiding something and he wanted to know as soon as possible and I only knew how he would act to me from hiding this from him. Dumbledore nodded and we took out our wands so we could get out our memories. The Cullen's looked fascinated at what was happening and soon Dumbledore was telling the to come over to what I called the magical bucket with water. Soon they were all transported and would be taking a journey of Harry and mines memories from the time we were born and see Voldermort murder our parents to now.

All we could do was wait, which would be a long time because a lot has happened to us being the Chosen Ones and Voldermort trying to kill us. All the memories that we had of our time here at Hogwarts was a lot and I knew that would be too much for them to take in about our lives.

A while later they all came back with a dazed look on there faces. But they all shared a common look on there faces, sadness. They looked at me than Harry; they were just taken on a trip of our lives and saw first hand the many things that have happened to us. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Wow, that was a lot to take in. how did you two get through that and with him still trying to kill you." He said

"We just lived our lives and when he came we were usually ready but he always made some surprise appearances as you saw with the grave yard" Harry said as he looked down. I know how much he hated thinking about that knowing that if I wasn't there those things would have been different and Cedric would have died.

After the Cullen's got through with asking there questions Dumbledore said the words the I didn't really want to hear.

"Isabella its time to tell your story"

Let's just hope no one freaks out when they hear that I was bitten by a vampire.

* * *

**So there you go, I hope I can update soon. An just to let you know I wasn't planning to update at this time. It's 1 in the morning were I am and I have school and have to wake up at 6 so I hope you guys enjoyed and review and all. Until next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER!**

**HI! Um I know I didn't update in February but that month was crazy so I do have this chapter it's not that good. Because I dont feel good but I felt bad for not updating in a while so I hope you enjoy this. Any Mistakes sorry**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

I looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore this was going to be a lot harder to say because I knew of Harry's short temper. An they knew I didn't tell them all that happened to me in Forks.

"Um... could I just show them the memories like I did with the Cullen's" I asked Dumbledore.

"Yes if you think it would be easier."

I nodded and took my wand and got all the memories of my time in Forks. Then put them in the magical bucket and soon they were gone. It was very awkward sitting with the Cullen's. No one spoke and it was just silent for about 30 minutes but then they were back and Harry had a red face. He soon was stalking towards Edward but was stopped when Ron grabbed him. But it didn't stop him from yelling.

"YOU LEFT HER IN THE BLOODY FOREST! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I got up and tried to push him in his seat of course it didn't work because he was using all of his strength.

"Harry calm down. Please." I said in a soft voice.

"AND YOU! WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, OF ALL THE THINGS YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH VAMPIRES AND YOU GET BITTEN BY ONE!"

Once he was calm enough Ron let go of him and Harry sat down and was calm. I looked at him and saw that green eyes were questions in his eyes and I could only look down. Soon after every thing was calmed down Harry thanked Edward for saving me but that he was still pissed at him for leaving me in the forest. That's how things went asking questions and answering them. It took up a lot of time and when it was over I just wanted to go and eat because but the time we got out it was dinner time.

We left Dumbledore's office and went to the Great Hall to eat. Hermione and I were talking about nothing in particular while we were eating and I was soon full. I started to walk towards the door and said goodnight to everyone. Once I was walking towards the Gryffindor house when I bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw two blue eyes staring back at me with hate.

"Watch was you are going Potter" He sneered

_Oh Draco how I hate you._

"Sorry ferret, I'll make sure to watch were I am going really tired so if you could move out the way. I would really love it" I said

He didn't move so I just walked past him, he always got on my nerve and it was really annoying and I just wanted to go to bed. I got to my room put on my pajamas and went to bed.

**Cedric**

I was lying in bed, I couldn't go to sleep and I had a lot to think about. How Bella became my girlfriend and how we got to wear we are. I knew I loved Isa and she knew now which made me very happy but it couldn't help get rid of all the memories that I had of her.

Like when it was the Yule ball. I was going to ask her but a guy from Dum strong, I was quit upset but I knew that Cho liked me so I asked her and she accepted. I soon heard that Harry was going to ask her and felt bad. But it was done and he soon found a date.

All the Champions would have to walk in first and get the chance to dance first. I remember when I first saw her and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

_I was standing with Cho next to the Great Hall doors shaking hands with people when I heard Cho whisper._

"_They look amazing" I looked at her and saw that she was looking at the stairs where Hermione and Isa were coming down._

"_Yes she does" _

_They walked towards they're dates and we were soon lining up and getting ready to go in. Once we were on the dance floor the music started, it was hard to concentrate with Isa dancing right next to me. I was messing up and I could see Cho getting frustrated with me. I gave her an apologetic smile and we went on with the night. _

_About two hours later Cho got tired and said she would see me in the morning, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went up to her room. I stood at the door for a while when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Isa in all her beauty was standing behind me._

"_Hi Cedric" she said he green eyes shining _

"_Hey Isa, you look beautiful." She did, she wore a blue gown and her hair was pulled into a bun with her bangs out covering her eyes. _

_She blushed and looked away for me._

"_Thanks, I saw that Cho left and since my date left I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me." _

"_Sure, I would love to." I said as I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song so I wrapped my hands around her waist and she put her arms around my shoulders and lied her head down on my chest. I wished this moment would never end._

**I know it is short but I am really sorry I will update as soon as I can. Review please and i will be back soon. Bye**


End file.
